


Life Even Infinite, Still Must Have Life In It

by Theatrekitkat



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrekitkat/pseuds/Theatrekitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Tuck Everlasting story. Set after Miles’ wife left him, but before they meet Winnie Foster. Miles Tuck has it worse than the rest of his family. HIs parents have each other, and his brother is content and happy with living forever. But Miles had started to make a life for himself. He Thought he found love and was watching his son grow into a man. Then it was all ripped away from him, and he has eternity to think and dwell over it. I like to think that maybe he was able to find a little happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
The Tuck family never asked for what happened to them. Some might say it was a wonderful miracle. Others would see it as a horrible curse. But the family just kept being. They weren’t living because living would require dying at some point, but the Tucks couldn’t die. 

In searching for a new life they never thought they would “end” the life they know. It all started with one drink from a spring. They didn’t realize it for many years, but when Jesse fell from the tree it was unmistakeable that something was wrong. He should have died, but he lived. Years passed and they never changed. 

Miles Tuck was hit the hardest by this. He tried to live a normal life, but when you are not living how can you start a life? He was married to a beautiful wife, Anne and had a son named Thomas. They lived for many years as a happy family, but it soon became clear to Anne that something was different about Miles. He was never ageing. She was certain he must have traded his soul for eternal youth. Wanting to save her and Thomas from internal damnation she left Miles without a word or explanation from him.

Miles thought about Thomas often, if he remembered him, if he wondered why his mother ripped him from their happy life. As years passed Miles knew Thomas became an adult, then old man, and by now would have passed into what next. A place Miles could never get to, he could NEVER see his son again. And he had an infinite amount of time to think about it. Miles often kept to himself, and spent time in his head. 

Ma worried about her eldest son, and kept a watchful eye on him. It pained her to see him like this. He deserved love and someone to share his life with. It was true they all had each other, but her boys would never have an opportunity so live a life. To have children grow old with someone and watch their grandchildren from a rocking chair on the front porch. 

This didn’t seem to bother Jesse he was happy to live a life forever as a 17-year-old boy. But Miles was ready to live when this happened to them. But something was about to happen that would change all of this…


	2. Chapter 1

Miles Tuck sat under a tree by the spring, tossing a rock back between his hands. Today was a difficult day for him. It was Thomas’ birthday. This had been one of the happiest days of his life for 10 years ago when he was born, now it was a day he could barely navigate though. On these days he would come here and ponder what would have happened if he had Anne and Thomas drink. One drink and they would still be here with him. Now they had no idea the spring was the cause of their immortality when she left, but he couldn’t help but think what would have happened. He had these thoughts every year. Yes if they drank they would be here with him, but would they be happy? He wished he could end this all and find out what was beyond this life. In a way he was a little jealous of Anne and Thomas for being able to move on. 

“No” He thought… “I wouldn’t let them drink! This is a terrible curse no one should live like this...if you could call it living.” 

All the Tucks went through this cycle, often wondering what would have happened if they hadn’t drank from the spring. But Miles was the only one who felt really alone. 

Ma and Pa had each other, and while it was difficult at times they still were able to lean on each other. They spent their 10 years apart together. His younger brother Jesse, seem perfectly happy just living in his own world most of the time, or traveling by himself. Miles was always jealous of Jesse’s ability to make friends with everyone he met.

Miles had never been like that. If he had maybe things would be different?

“Miles...I brought you some lunch.”

Miles was pulled from his thoughts. He knew that voice.

“I’m not really hungry Ma.”

Mae Tuck sat down next to her son. Miles continued looking not looking over at his mother.

“Miles you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

Tears filled Miles’ eyes

“Ma...He’s...he’s gone.”

Mae Tuck’s breath was stopped short. They had all had these thoughts about Thomas, but no one had ever said it out loud. 

“Miles are you sure...did you…”

“I finally tracked him down and he got sick and died when he was 17. Anne’s gone too. They caught scarlet fever .”

Mae took her son into her lap and stoked his hair like she did when he was little. Tears started to pool in her eyes too. Thomas, her grandson, the little boy who ran around, picking flowers for her, helping her with the baking. Was gone. They all knew this day would eventually come, but they hoped it would be years later. 

“Ohh Miles, baby I’m so sorry! We all loved Thomas so much. But no Father should live to see his child pass.”

“I wasn’t there Ma! I could have done SOMETHING...I could have got him medicine, taken him to a doctor, if Anne hadn’t...He might...he could...he would have…I just can’t do this anymore. I want to die, I want to be with him. I can’t live like this...Forever…”

Mae didn’t know what to say to him. She often felt the same but she had her boys to stay strong for and Angus. She couldn’t crumble. If she did they would all fall apart. There had to be some reason this curse was given to them. This is one of the few positive thoughts that woke her up in the morning and kept her going out into the day.

“I know Miles...but we have to, we have to live now for Thomas.”

Miles sat up and looked out at the spring again. Nodding. 

“I’ll try Ma, I’ll try” 

He then tossed the rock into the spring and he watched as the water rippled out away from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story. I love the Tucks and I hope you like the direction I'm taking with this.

Kathleen Parker never felt like she was living her own life. Everything had been decided for her by others.

Her mother died from preeclampsia just a few hours after she was born. Her father Henry blamed himself for this. He thought he could have done something to save her and it ate away at him everyday. He named her Kathleen after his wife, but called her Kate. He did the best he could for her, but his heart hurt everyday he looked at his little girl and saw his wife.

Her grandfather Charles (her mother's father) hated Henry. His daughter had married beneath her station when she married Henry. He despised him for taking her away from him. Charles was a wealthy business man in New York, and could have given his daughter everything she desired. But they day she married Henry he cut her out of his life. When he heard the news of her passing he tried to get custody of his granddaughter. In the hopes of saving her from that terrible life.

"Henry, how do you expect to make a life for her? If you let me take her she will have a chance."

"Charles, you know that's the last thing Kathleen would want for Kate."

"Well she's not here!"

This statement cut both of them deeply.

"And you are struggling to feed her."

Henry looked down at his sleeping daughter in her crib. The poor thing was just staying together. His father-in-law did have a point. He was barely able to buy milk for her and food for himself. If Charles did take her, she could have a shot, be something. Kathleen would want her to have that chance. Tears began to pool in his eye and blur his vision.

"Ok Charles. You can take her. But...Just let me say goodbye."

Charles looked worried but he knew this could be the last time they see each other. They both needed this. He nodded at him and left the room.

Kate looked up at her father and smiled. Henry smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Well, I'd like to say this is 'see you later'...but I doubt your granddad will let a bastard like me see you again."

Tears started to fall from his eyes. If watching his wife die in his arms broke his heart, then this was killing him. Kate started to cry in his arms. It was almost like she understood what her father was saying, but he comforted her.

"Shhh! It's ok...I'll be ok. You just need to be strong for me ok sweetie? Your granddad will give you an easier life, but it will also be very hard. Know that mommy and I will always be with you, even if you don't see us. We love you so much, we put all of our love into you. When you think of us don't be sad, because we lived the life we wanted. The only regret is we didn't get to share it with you."

He then kissed Kate on the forehead and rocked her until she fell asleep.

Charles gave Kathleen the life of a princess, but she never felt like she was living her life. Charles being a busy business man hired governesses for Kathleen and when she was old enough she went to the best finishing schools money could buy. Once Kathleen turned 18 she caught the eye of one of her grandfather's young partners. Jonathan was everything Charles thought his granddaughter needed, and what is daughter neglected to find. Jonathan had wealth, status and would take care of his beloved granddaughter. They were married without much protest. Afterall what did Kathleen know of love? She'd never experienced it. Maybe she could learn to love him...

Kathleen and Jonathan had recently moved to the town of Treegap New Hampshire. Charles had passed away and left everything to Kathleen and Jonathan. Jonathan had recently taken over Charles' company, and his first big decision was to purchase a logging company up here. They were settled in indefinitely. Jonathan had a large elaborate farm house built on the land. He often complained that it was "too far" away from civilization, but Kathleen had quite the opposite attitude. She loved being away from the bustling city of New York. Something so serene and quiet about Treegap.

"I'm off to check on the progress in the middle of nowhere! I can't wait until we can move back into the city. Something about this fresh air makes me sick….Kathleen….KATHLEEN are you listening to me?"

Kathleen looked up from the book she was reading, her favorite pass time.

"No John I'm sorry."

Jonathan walked over and roughly grabbed the book out of her hands and snapped it shut.

"You know I don't approve of you reading in my presence. Where you learned such a pastime I'll never know. Not an appropriate activity for my wife. She should listen attentively and respond to her husband when asked."

"I'm sorry John...I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Kathleen froze as her husband walked over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him in his cold eyes. His other hand found its way to her arm and squeezed it hard to emphasise his point.

"You better see that it doesn't."

Kathleen hated looking him in the eyes. There was always something behind them that shook her to the core. Something he could release but kept hidden just enough to scare her into obeying.

Jonathan left his wife in the living room to start his day.

"And Kathleen...be sure to take a walk around town today. People need to see how important I am in this town and showing them a pretty little thing like you makes them know I can get anything I want."

He walked out the door slamming it so he was sure it would make Katherine jump.

Kathleen watched him out the window climb in the carriage and drive away. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Is this the life she wants to live?


	4. Chapter 3

“Jesse where are you?” Miles thought angrily at his little brother. 

Miles was splitting wood for Pa. Even though the family was immortal Pa’s back still ached from time to time. 

“If I only drank that water about 20 years later I’d be a spring chicken all the time like you boys.” 

Pa laughed at this, but being his age forever could really take a toll on you. His back was aching today because he overworked it after clearing away a few trees in their front yard. Miles had volunteered himself and Jesse to finish for Pa. But as usual Jesse seem to be conveniently missing. 

The two brothers had a complicated relationship. Ever since they were young they would fight. They were just very different people. Miles was practical and grounded, where Jesse was always day-dreaming and couldn’t keep his feet on the ground. Neither of them would admit it but In a weird way they needed each other. 

When Anne and Thomas left Jesse was the only one who was able to bring Miles out of his deep depression. Miles found comfort in his brother because he reminded him so much of Thomas. Jesse and Thomas were kindred spirits. When Anne was expecting Miles always pictured a son who was a miniature version of himself. But when Thomas came into the world he came out as Jesse. He had to smile, 

“Of course I’d have a son that was exactly like my annoying little brother.” 

Thomas followed Jesse around like his shadow. Jesse while reckless was always aware of Thomas’ presence and tried to be the best role model he could. Teaching him the things that all Uncles taught their nephews. 

Jesse had taught Thomas recently how to climb trees. That’s what they were doing that day they realized they couldn’t die…..

“Uncle Jay wait for me!”

Miles looked up and saw Thomas teetering on a low branch trying to keep up with his brother. 

“Thomas, you’re not to go as high as your Uncle. Uncle Jesse likes to push the limits and someday he will fall down and split his head open.”

Jesse swung down behind his brother and jumped on his back. 

“Geez thanks big brother.” 

He ruffled Miles’ hair and jumped off. He ran over and helped Thomas down off the tree and put him on his back. 

“Comeon Tommy. I found the best tree just a little bit into the woods here.”

Thomas and Jesse looked back at Miles asking for permission.

“Pa...can I go?”

Miles and Jesse looked at each other for a second. Miles silently reminding Jesse how careful he should be with his precious boy. 

“Yeah go ahead. I’ll be right here. Just don’t go too far that I can’t hear you.”

“Let’s go Uncle Jay!!!”

Miles watched as they ran and laughed into the forest. 

That was the last normal memory Miles had from his life. Just an hour later Jesse would fall from the tree and brake his neck...or at least that what we thought...That was the very incident that pulled them out of their happy normal lives.

Miles wiped a tear from his eye and continued to chop the wood. He heard a twig snap behind him and he turned around suddenly. Swinging the axe as he turned, logging it into Jesse’s stomach. 

“Ow!!! Jesus Miles! If I was immortal I’d think this might be an extreme case of sibling rivalry.” 

Miles rolled his eyes at his brother and pulled the axe out of his gut. 

“Where have you been? We promised Ma we’d get this done while Pa took a little rest. Or were you just going to let me do it all while you climbed trees all day?”

Jesse sat down the the stump Miles was using to split the pieces of wood. 

“You’re going to be happy I was up in those trees! Those loggers are getting closer and closer to our cabin every day. And once they get here it’s only a matter of time before they find the spring.”

Miles looked down at his brother.

“How close?”

“I’d give them another week or 2 before they are breaking through the trees on the outskirts of our land.”

Miles knew they were going to have to deal with this sooner or later. He just wished it was later.


End file.
